Wild Horses and Pokegirls: Whoreenn League
by zenman85
Summary: I wrote 'Whore-enn' after reading A-kun's 'Wild Horses And Pokegirls: Crimson league'. In order to fully understand the Pokegirl world, it would be best to read the pages on the Pokegirl World Project PWP homepage.


LEGAL NOTE

This is a work of FICTION of my own design. Any similarities to the works of Metroanime, A-kun, or any other author are purely coincidental...Or an attempt at Ass-kissing. Any readers below the age of consent (based on the laws in place in your country, state or area) aught to close this now, 'cuz it kinda gets a little R18!

This piece of writing takes place in an AU or Alternate Universe. It's different from the world outlined on the Pokegirl World Project website in that most of it is created by me. Any copies of this work should be entirely for (gulp) 'recreational' purposes and should not be redistributed on any other places than those allowed by me, the author. Data entries at the end of each chapter are from the official Pokegirl World Project (PWP) pokedex, accessible on the PWP website. Either that, or I made them up. Whether I did or not will be indicated by [Created] just after "The _ Pokegirl" in the Pokegirl's profile.

For corrections, responses, requests, questions, fan-mail or basically anything else (except hate mail, none of that please) contact me by PM. Please outline the subject in the subject line, as any 'no subject' PM's will be unopened and deleted without even a passing glance. The subject line can be anything from 'Pokegirl story questions' to 'Hey, something you missed in your pokegirl story', but please try to use proper grammar.

Oh, and if you don't like me, or my writing, or any of this story, go away. No-one's forcing it on you.

-  
-Contents-

-Legal Note

-Contents (That's This!)

-Chapter 1 -Enter Tobias!  
-No data entries

-Chapter 2 -Awakening; Enter Andy and Rita!  
-No data entries

-Chapter 3 -Homecoming! Or...Not!  
-Data entries for: Pidgey; Titmouse; Growlie; Megami; Ka-D-Bra.

-Chapter 4 -This Time for Sure!  
-Data entries for: Iron Maiden; Domina; Pia; Peekabu.

-What to look forward to

-Current Pokegirl teams

-End-

=++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++= + Wild Horses And Pokegirls - Whore-enn League + + Chapter One - Enter Tobias! + =++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=

It was around Noon, and Tobias turned towards the rustling in the bushes behind him. He was heading back to camp, but he was busy hunting down his first Pokegirl, and was hoping to catch a Growlie, or even a Pia. Hell, at this point, Tobias would even be happy with a Domina. Watching the moving bushes, Tobias remembered how he had arrived at this point...

Tobias lived in the Whore-enn league, a relatively undisturbed continent north of the Johto league. Before Sukebe's war had taken place, around 350 years ago, the world had been a happy place, one giant continent named 'Crentiana', with many surrounding Islands, though another continent had been discovered clear across the ocean. It had been named 'Scialla', and was far, far away from civilisation. After Sukebe's war, the continent of Crentiana was fractured and split open. The pieces of land drifted away from one another at an alarming rate, but eventually slowed down. It was projected that the split-apart Crentiana would eventually join up with Scialla to form an even bigger giant continent. The source of the fracturing was known as 'Sukebe's Last Revenge', but Tobias had no idea what it could actually be.

Tobias was an only child. His family lived in the town of Lodda-Root, along the southern edge of the continent, and Tobias's father was a gym leader there, as the town had grown in size since the discovery of a popular new pokegirl living in the area. They had filed for a gym around two years ago, and Tobias's father had offered to be the leader. Three weeks ago, Tobias had celebrated his 16th birthday, which qualified him to catch Pokegirls and become a Tamer. Tobias took after his father in many ways. He was only an inch shorter than him, standing at 6'2". He also had his father's rounded face and messy black hair.

However, Tobias also took after his mother, with her sense of humor and her sky blue eyes. He got most of his logic and reasoning from his mother. Though his father, from an early age, taught him strategical thinking and how to form plans during a Pokegirl battle. Every birthday, Tobias had been given some task to perform. The previous year it had been a seven kilometer run. The year before, his father had taken him mountain climbing. This year, it had been a completely different task.

For his sixteenth birthday, he had received the newest model of Pokenav, the X2000. It had a call function, internet access, e-mail, and a map, just like the X1000, but the X2000 also had a feature where you could register your pokeballs on it and they would show up on the map. It also doubled as a pokegirl location device, giving the approximate location of any nearby Pokegirls.

Secondly, he had gotten a bunch of supplies, including a pack which acted like a TARDIS, $3000, a tent, first aid kit, unspoiling food (enough for two months), three plastic cups, and six bottles of Purified, compressed water. This was a new invention, discovered by Jericho Corp LTD. It compressed 50 gallons of water into the space taken up by 1 gallon. As such, you could only get water out by the small tap on the side.

The day after the party, Tobias woke up to find that his father had packed a bunch of Tobias' belongings into his new bag, including the supplies. After he had eaten breakfast, his Dad came over with Tobias's bag. He passed it to him and led him into the hallway.  
"Tobias, you're leaving." He said.  
"What?" Tobias asked, shocked.  
"I'm serious. You are leaving, and you aren't allowed back in this house until you have caught at least one Pokegirl and got your Tamers license. That's why we got you these supplies."  
"Oh, I had wondered about that."  
"Well, now you know. Come on, your journey starts now."  
And with that, Tobias was kicked out of the only home he had ever known. Not that he wasn't surprised. His father had always told him of the exact same thing his own father had done to him. It had been nearly a month, and Tobias still wondered if he would EVER catch a Pokegirl.

Tobias had never had luck with female anything-s, but this was nothing compared to the lack of skill he had in the area of Training and Taming Pokegirls. He wasn't sure whether or not it counted as a bloodcurse, but at least he knew he didn't have anything as bad as Aura of Ooze, just a lot of bad luck. Then again, his father had had the same problem, but he had managed to control it, or manipulate it somehow. As he continued to watch the bushes, now noticing the sound of struggling, he remembered two weeks ago, when he had seen his first Feral Pokegirl. It was only briefly; as he fell into a pitfall trap that he himself had set, but he recognized it as an A-bra. When he eventually worked his way out, she was gone. He had resorted to making camp near a stream in an area his Pokenav said was inhabited commonly by Pokegirls but so far he hadn't seen a thing. That was about two weeks ago.

A snapping twig brought Tobias back to the present, just in time to dodge away from a flying mass of limbs. Two Pokegirls were fighting, and it looked like one was about to kill the other. He recognized the weaker of the two as a Titmouse, and the stronger as a Pidgey. The Pidgey was scratching and clawing at the Titmouse's face while the Titmouse was trying to escape. Worried it might kill the poor thing, and not wanting to witness that killing, Tobias picked up a stone next to his foot, took careful aim, and threw it at the Pidgey. It hit it on one of its fragile wing bones, making the Pidgey squawk in pain and fly off to nurse its injuries, leaving the Titmouse lying in a growing pool of blood. Tobias rushed over to her and picked her up. She had passed out, and was as limp as a rag doll. Luckily, he wasn't far from his streamside campsite, and as he hurried back, he mused over that being the first time in his life he had put the word 'lucky' into a sentence relating to a pokegirl.

As Tobias entered the clearing, he placed the Titmouse carefully on the ground. He took off his shirt, shoes, and socks, then picked her back up again. He rushed over to the stream and placed her in the water so that most of her head remained above the water, while the blood washed off. When it was mostly gone, he placed her half in the shallow water on the bank of the stream and ran to his pack, which he had left lying next to his tent that morning. He pulled out his first aid kid and hurried back.

He crouched down and assessed her wounds. Most of them were on her arms, as she had been trying to protect her face, but her left shin was on a funny angle,  
and it looked broken. He pulled the disinfectant out of the kit and started cleaning her wounds. When that was done, he bandaged them up, having to cover most of her arms. He pulled a splint out of the kit and looked at the leg. He grabbed on either side of the break and straightened it out as best he could.  
He wrapped the splint around her leg, marvelling at her still being asleep. If that didn't wake her up he didn't know what would. He wrapped some bandages around the leg, then he turned back to the rest of her body. She had some minor scratches on her face, and what looked to be some bruises on her back. It was too bad he didn't have any Potions. He hadn't brought any, as he didn't think he'd be dealing with injured Pokegirls, and they don't work on humans. He noticed a cut on her thigh and pulled some Salve from the kit. After he had applied it, he stood and picked her up once again.

He carried her over towards the tent. When he got over there, he leaned her up on a log and grabbed his spare bed-roll. He spread it out on the ground near the pile of half-burnt logs where his campfires normally were, picked up the Titmouse again, and placed her on it. He retrieved his shirt, and shoes and socks, then grabbed some more logs from his stockpile and placed them on the fire-pit, lit them, and pulled out a large pot and one of his water bottles. It was the first of the six, but it was almost empty. He filled the pot and grabbed a packet of stew-mix from his pack, poured it into the pot, and placed it on a rock in the middle of the fire-pit. As it cooked, he grabbed his other bed-roll and unrolled it near the first. He sat, and waited, and as night fell, the Pokegirl still hadn't awoken. She wasn't dead, but there was nothing to do but wait. As he did, he admired her looks. Even with bandages covering most of her arms, Tobias could see her muscles, which were fairly big for a Titmouse. She had a pretty thin coat for a titmouse, meaning she was probably domestic. Tobias glanced over at the bowl of stew he had placed on a rock near the fire for her, and then hurriedly cleaned the pot he had used to make it, placing it back in his pack. He sat back, and continued waiting.

ERROR 697: Pokedex not found, entries not added

=++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ =  
+ Wild Horses And Pokegirls - Whore-enn league +  
+ Chapter Two - Awakening; Enter Rita and Andy! +  
=++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=

At around midnight, the girl woke up. As she pulled herself weakly into a sitting position and looked around, Tobias stood, grabbing the bowl of stew he'd saved for her. He crouched next to her and placed it in her hands.  
"Hungry?" He asked, she nodded slightly in response, and took the bowl gladly from this muscular stranger, beginning to eat slowly. Tobias sat back down on his bed roll as she ate. "You're lucky I was in the area, if not, you might have died." She turned toward him and gave him a warming smile, then turned back to the bowl in her hands. He waited until she finished before asking any more questions.

"So, you can understand me?" He asked, taking the empty bowl from her. She nodded as he stood; he turned toward the stream and washed the bowl, then placed it back in his pack. "Alright, " Tobias said, "I've bandaged up most of your wounds, and done what I can with that leg, but I'm no professional, I just have experience from a class I had to do in school. You need to get to a Poke-centre as soon as possible, but you can hardly walk on that leg." She nodded again in agreement.

"Here's the problem. I can get you to the nearest Centre on my map. But it's clear on the other side of the forest, in Aged-Ale. Which is where the problem _really_ starts. I could carry you, meaning you'd stay un-caught, but that would double the travel time. Or, I can catch you, and possibly release you later, unless you'd prefer to have me as a Tamer, which I'm fine with, understand?" She nodded. He pulled the Pokeball from his belt and placed it a fair distance from himself. "So would you like me to carry you?" he said, indicating himself, "Or Catch you?" he said, indicating the ball. "Point to which you'd prefer." he said. She pointed to the ball weakly. "Catch you it is," he said, collecting the ball. "But in the morning. We both need rest, it's very late, and I can get there faster if I run, which I'm going to need energy to do," Said Tobias. Leaving the campfire burning, he passed the Titmouse his blanket and pulled out his spare. Within moments, he heard her breathing become long and even. He tossed another log onto the fire, then settled down to sleep.

When morning came, the Titmouse was looking a lot brighter. She was still seriously wounded, but she almost gave Tobias a heart attack when she revealed she could speak. Tobias had heard of Titmice learning a few words, but somewhere in this one's lineage, she must have been an Alakapam or something, because even while she was Feral, she had a good vocabulary.  
"Thank you for kindness. It's true what you said last night, I am lucky you were in the area. May I ask your name?" She said.  
"Uh...I'm Tobias. How do you know how to talk? I mean, I've heard-"  
"Don't worry about it, I had a Megami for a mother."  
"Oh, well that explains it. I would have figured an Alakapam or something. Do you have a name?"  
"No, not as of yet" She replied. "Now, about your offer yesterday."  
"Oh yeah, that." Tobias said, remembering what they had agreed upon.  
"If you catch me, I'm not going to be released. I want to remain with the first Tamer to catch me."  
"Well, it'll really cut travel time if I don't have to carry you..." He said, taking out his Pokeball again.  
"Then it's settled, you should catch me."  
"Alright then." He said, "But that means I should probably give you a name."  
"Well, I want one I won't dislike." She replied.  
"Why don t you choose your own then? If you don't like it, It'll be your problem and you won't hate _me_ for it"  
"Alright. I'll think about it while we're travelling." she said happily. Tobias chucked the pokeball at her and watched as it engulfed her. Then retrieved it and began packing up camp.

Meanwhile, in Aged-Ale, the town Tobias would soon be running to, Rita Kyoto had a problem. Her twin sister, Andrea (nicknamed 'Andy'), had undergone threshold. This is when a (human) female descendant of a pokegirl _becomes_ a pokegirl. Andy had become a Growlie, just like their mother had been, and that increased the possibility of Rita transforming too, as if it happens once in a generation, it's more likely to happen again. The problem was that the only tamers in town were complete jack-asses. Rita didn't want Andy being caught by that kind of tamer, and had no idea what to do. She didn't want to become a tamer, she wanted to do something else with her life. But if she couldn't find the right tamer, it'd be up to her. No suitable one had passed by, and it had been four weeks since Andy had undergone threshold, so it was about time for Rita to give up the Ghostly. All tamers were jerks, no exceptions. It was time to get her license and ball Andy.

Tobias marveled at how fast he had packed all his belongings back into the pack his father had gotten him. The last few times he had broken camp, Tobias had taken over half an hour to get his belongings packed correctly. This time, it had taken only five minutes. After dousing his fire, He placed his pack on his back, pulled out his Pokenav, and considered his course. He placed it back into his pocket after a moment, and then began a steady jog, and as he warmed up, began to speed up as well. Tobias knew he could run pretty fast, even with a bag weighing him down.

While in school, just six days before his birthday, Tobias had competed against most of the school in the annual cross-country/obstacle course race. It was an optional, extra curricular, activity (thankfully). It consisted of: a 3Km race, weighed down by a 10Kg backpack, followed by a swim across 100 meters of water, then a 3Km bike race, and just as you thought you were done, an obstacle course with rope climbs, swings, and various other challenges. The Ranger team of the country take the same course yearly, and as a personal challenge to the school, three of their most powerful Rangers from the 'Elite' Rangers team took the course at the same time. Not only did Tobias beat the entire school, but he also beat two of the three Rangers, having tied with the other one. He attributed his win to his father, as he had always pushed his son. Tobias had been training for around seven years, as it was his dream to become an Elite Ranger.

In the ball bouncing on Tobias's belt, the Titmouse pondered what she had told Tobias. She had said that she was the daughter of a Megami, that was true, but what she _hadn't_ told him was that she had undergone Threshold only a year ago. Her name had been Sierra, and she disliked all but two members of her family: her mother and her sister. Her step-father had been a raging alchoholic, and her younger half-brother had been a perverted jackass. Her mother, Jane, was a Megami posing as a Human, and only Sierra and her younger sister, Gloria, had known. Her father was completely anti-pokegirl, and had taught his son, Sierra's step brother, to be the same.

So when Sierra had undergone Threshold, her father went insane. Not literally, but he knew he was pure human, so there must have been pokegirl blood on his wife's side. He and his wife lived in a part of the world that only accepted pure humans, and lynched everyone else, save the animals they were breeding in hopes of repopulating the animal kingdom. When they found out that Sierra, her mother and sister were not human, they had sent a mob after them. They had already run for it though, leaving on a boat to go to the Whore-enn league. Only problem was that it crashed, and the three had been separated. Now she was feral, having not been Tamed once since threshold.

Around Noon, Tobias noticed he was getting close to town. He had been running with few rest stops for around three or four hours. Yet, he still wasn't tired. His left leg, though, had been aching all day, but he had ignored the pain and persevered. Now he noticed the ground getting harder, and spaces between trees widening, and knew he was close. Not far to go, and since the Poke-centre in most towns doubled as a doctors office and hospital, he might as well get the leg checked out. He broke through the final trees and saw the main road, with the poke-centre just a little further on. As he neared it, he happened to run head on into a Pokegirl turning a corner with who he guessed was her Tamer.

"Hey, watch it, Jerk!" said the Pokegirl and Tamer at almost the exact same time.  
"Sorry, Medical emergency!" Tobias apologized, getting up and running off. Behind him, the Growlie and girl looked at each other with surprise and confusion all over their faces. The girl stared at the running boy, he was obviously a newbie, but he was interesting, nonetheless. For one, he was polite enough to apologize to them. She helped up the Pokegirl and continued on towards the Centre.

Tobias entered the Poke-centre hurriedly, and rushed to the counter. As he explained his story, the nurse Megami nodded in understanding. Taking his Pokeball from him, she turned to the conveyor belt behind her and placed the ball on it. She turned back to the desk and wrote out a form, then placed it next to the ball, then pressed a button on a panel in front of the belt. It moved the ball off and around the corner. Then she turned back to him.  
"Is there anything else you need?" she asked.  
"Yeah, my leg has been kinda sore all day, can I get it looked at?" He replied "Certainly, follow me," she said, pressing a call button next to the computer. Another nurse appeared and the first led Tobias into an adjoining room.

"Please, pull up your pant-leg." He did. She began to examine it, feeling the muscles around the sore area. "I don t think there's anything wrong with it," she said, "But I'll call in a Ka-D-Bra and a doctor just in case." She walked to a panel on the wall and pressed two buttons. The doctor arrived first, and she explained to him what the problem was. He turned to Tobias and examined his leg also. He didn't find anything wrong either. Then the Ka-D-Bra arrived. The doctor and nurse both explained to her what the problem was, and she turned to Tobias without even a glance at the leg.

"What you are feeling now is a residual amount of pain from the leg of the Pokegirl bonded to you."  
"BONDED? I haven't even TAMED that Titmouse yet!" Tobias said, shocked.  
"I may be wrong, do you mind if I check your memory?" she asked. He shook his head. As the Ka-D-Bra sifted through his recollections, Tobias saw them played back as well. Tobias saw himself talking with the Titmouse. The memories stopped about halfway through the conversation.

"There. The two of you, at this point, are beginning to Bond," the Ka-D-Bra said. The memories played up until the end of the conversation, where Tobias caught his first Pokegirl. "By this point, You two are fully bonded." Said the Ka-D-Bra. Amazed, Tobias thought to himself: [This is the first pokegirl I've ever caught, and according to this Ka-D-Bra, we were bonded before the ball left my hand!]. It was amazing, and Tobias had never heard of such a thing before. He thanked the Pokegirl, and left, to wait for the healing cycle to finish.

-  
ERROR 697: Pokedex not found, entries not added

-Beginning Pokedex Debug and systems check...

Debug in progress.

=+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=  
+ Wild Horses And Pokegirls - Whore-enn league +  
+ Chapter Three - Homecoming!...or...not! +  
=+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=

"We'll get you you're Titmouse's ball as soon as she's finished being healed." Said the nurse.  
"Thanks." Tobias said. As he looked around, he remembered the last time he had been inside a Pokecentre. It'd been the day that he left home, since he knew he'd need a Tamer's license soon anyway. He had entered the Pokecentre and approached the counter, then asked to take the test. The nurse Megami handed him the piece of paper as well as a pen. He completed it, which wasn't that much of a feat, it was basically just common sense, and handed it back. She handed him his new Pokedex and six Pokeballs. Then he'd set off.

Meanwhile, Rita and Andy were sitting across from him in the main hall of the Aged-ale Pokecentre. As he waited for his Pokegirl to return, he began to meditate, and the two stared until the same nurse returned with his pokeball. She stood in front of him for a moment, then when he didn't notice her, she nudged him gently, and handed him the ball when he looked up at her.

Tobias was thrilled, though slightly annoyed. He had been meditating for three months, and had never felt so at peace with the world. He thought he'd snap at the nurse for disturbing him, but he realized that he had no need. She wouldn't understand. And anyway, he had his Pokeball back! After a month of sleeping in the woods he could FINALLY go home! Thrilled, Tobias stood, thanked the nurse, grapped his pack, and anxiously turned to the door. He didn't want to run, but he was so exited about finally returning home, that he-

*_-_-!CRACK!-_-_*

Before Tobias could complete three steps, the biggest thunderstorm he had ever seen was raging right outside the door. Already, doctors were rushing around telling people that until it was over, it wasn't safe to leave. Tobias hurried up to the front desk to get a room for the night. Poke-Centers always had a hotel, should a tamer need a room for the night.  
"Hey, can I get a room?" he asked the nurse at the front desk.  
"Certainly, But it will have to be shared, as there are too many people here for one-a-room" she replied.  
"Thanks," he said, following her through another door. It led into a long hallway with many doors along either side. She led Tobias into one of them and handed him a key.  
"Here you are, Room 18," she said with a smile "Your roommates will arrive shortly." She turned and left. Tobias examined the room he had been placed in. There were four beds, a mirrored door, probably leading into a closet, and another two open doors leading to en-suites. He placed his pack in a corner of the closet and entered the bathroom to have a shower, closing the door behind him.

Rita and Andy were also quick to get a room. As they entered, they saw one of the en-suite doors was already closed. They chose two of the beds on the same wall and heard a shower running.  
"That must be our roommate." Rita said as she took one of the keys from the nurse.  
"Probably" Andy replied, as she took the other...

It was the best shower Tobias could remember. For about ages he had only been able to bathe in the stream he had been camped by. As he finished, he grabbed a towel from a rack and dried off. Lucky he had a spare set of clothes in his bag...Oh, darn, he'd left it in the closet! He wrapped the towel around himself, grabbed his dirty clothes, and left the room...

The nurse Megami walked back down the hall towards the lobby. It is said that when a Megami smiles, something has worked out in the favor of a pure hearted person. As she entered the main room of the Centre, a wide grin was practically plastered across her face...

"AAAAAAAAH!" Screamed the two girls as Tobias left the bathroom. He ran to the closet and opened the door, jumping inside. Leaving the door partially opened, he shouted, "What the heck was that for?"  
"We didn't think _you'd_ be our roommate!" One of the girls shouted back. The voice sounded familiar.  
"Wait, aren't you that Pokegirl I ran into while I was headed here?" He asked.  
"Yes, and we weren't expecting to see you again so soon!" Replied the other girl. Tobias quickly got dressed in his spare clothes, grabbing his Pokedex and Pokenav out of the pocket of his dirty pants. He put his belt on, and placed his old clothes in a plastic bag to stop everything else getting dirty too. When he eventually left the closet, the girls were whispering to one another, and when they looked up, they were glad to see him fully clothed, with his towel in his hand.

He hung the towel up to dry in the bathroom, and then sat down on the bed opposite the girl.  
"Well, good to meet you in any case. I'm Tobias, who are you two?  
"My name is Rita, and this is my sister, Andrea. We call her Andy for short. What brings you to town?" asked Rita. The Growlie, Andy, sat back against the pillow on her bed, waiting to hear Tobias's story. He began to explain how his father had booted him out of his hose about a month ago, and told them how he had met his Titmouse. They were skeptical about her ability to talk, but listened anyway. When hearing that they were bonded without Tobias ever taming the Titmouse, Rita scoffed.  
"No way that's possible!" She said.  
"I was told by a Ka-D-Bra working in this Pokecentre, I'm not making it up." Tobias said. He continued his tale, and when he arrived at the end, the girls seemed satisfied.

"Alright, now tell me," Tobias asked, "If there are four beds in here, how come they only put three people into a room?"  
"That's an easy one," said Andy, "These rooms are designed for a maximum of four tamers, but normally, only two are placed into a room. The other two beds are for their Alphas."  
"Oh. Is that why you two were placed in the same room?" Tobias asked. The two girls exchanged confused looks.  
"I'm not Rita's pokegirl" said Andy, moving from her bed. She sat down next to Tobias on his, "People assume I am, but I'm actually her twin sister. I underwent Threshold a while ago, and Rita wants me to be with a good tamer."  
"Which is why we wanted to talk to you, Tobias." Rita said.  
"Huh? Me?"  
"Yes," replied Rita. "We want you to be Andy's Tamer."

Debug and systems check complete!  
Accessing Pokedex...Done!  
Adding New Entries

PIDGEY (aka BIRDY, aka CANARY), the Tweety Bird Pokegirl Type: Anthropomorph, (bird)  
Element: Flying Frequency: Common Diet: insectivore, some plants Role: often used as a pet, sometimes as a courier or scout Libido: High Strong Vs: Bug, Grass, Fighting Weak Vs: Cat-type Pokegirls, Rock, Electric Attacks: Gust, Swift, Taunt, Move By, Quick Attack, Feather Shuriken Enhancements: Minor levitation ability, lightweight frame, altered digestive system, hips and knees are free-jointed, feet are prehensile, arms and hands are wings, lack of hair (down & feathers), improved respiration, small size Evolves: Pidgette (normal), Pidgeota (evolved Pidgette; normal), Swanmaid (Angel Stone), Divette (Water Stone), Falcongentle (battle stress), Hooter (Dark Stone), Murkunt (Moon Shard)  
Evolves From: None

Pidgy are one of the common "pet types" found among human society. They are small and lightweight, don't eat a lot, and don't require a lot of maintenance. Feral Pidgy are nearly worthless, even after intensive training their attention span is extremely low. Domesticated Pidgy are often used as couriers or messengers, particularly in mountainous areas where communication lines are difficult to maintain.

TITMOUSE, the Clean Pokegirl Type: Animorphic - Mouse Element: Normal Frequency: Common Diet: herbivore, mainly nuts and fruit Role: frequently domesticated pokegirl Strong Vs: Ghost Weak Vs: Fighting, cat pokegirls, snake pokegirls, bird pokegirls Libido: Average Attacks: Scratch, Kick, Tackle Enhancements: Enhanced Hearing (x4), digestive system is very efficient, good night vision, heightened sense of touch. Titmice have low pain thresholds and are quite fastidious.  
Evolves: Mousefly (mechanism uncertain), Mousewife (normal), Milkmouse (Milktit milk), Pool Mouse (Water Stone), Ninjanezumi (Moon Shard+Dark Stone), Vesta (Fire Stone), Tigermouse (Cat E-Medal)  
Evolves From: None

Titmice are mouse Pokegirls, covered with short but thick fur, having a slight muzzle, expressive slightly long ears, and a long thin tail. Both the tail and ears are quite sensitive. Where you find one Titmouse there are usually more. They rarely stand over four feet in height, are of average flexibility, and are not very strong. They also tend to be "ditzy" - giving one complicated duties or instructions is a waste of time and effort - they simply lack the ability to focus and remember such things.  
They are, however, naturally clean and enjoy cleaning things and maintaining areas. Titmice also make decent cooks, staying away from complicated dishes and favoring vegetarian dishes naturally. Titmice are often found in college campuses, cleaning and cooking for their masters while they are students.  
Titmice are often pets that are considered members of the family by certain groups, much like Kittens, Hounds, Pidgies, Evas, and Bunnies.  
They do not make good combatants, having a special disadvantage against cat pokegirls as well as easily startled/intimidated. Titmice are often employed as librarian's aides, as they are very quiet and can be trained to do basic filing.

GROWLIE, the Puppy Pokegirl Type: Anthropomorphic(Canine) Humaniod Element: Fire Frequency: Uncommon (Crimson, Indigo)  
Diet: near human diet (omnivore, but mostly fish and nuts)  
Role: originally tracking and frontline, make excellent pets or police Pokegirls Libido: High Strong Vs: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel Weak Vs: Ground, Rock, Water Attacks: Flamethrower, Ignite, Growl, Slash, Bite, Tackle, Takedown.  
Enhancements: Increased strength and sense of smell, High endurance and loyalty Evolves: Growltit (Normal, experience needed)  
Evolves From: Goth (Sarcastic Goth sub-types only; Fire Stone)

Loyalty, this is the first trait that comes into mind when one thinks about a Growlie and this reputation is well earned. Besides being extremely loyal, Growlie also has a brave and trustworthy nature, it will fearlessly stand up to bigger and stronger foes to protect its tamer from harm. Growlie along with Kittens and Catgirls were one of the breeds to fiercely battle Mao during the Rebellion, their loyalty to their owners being so strong that to break it leaves the Growlie crippled both physically and mentally. They simply do not betray their masters, being loyal to the end.

Growlie has a distinctive appearance; the canine features with the red fur with black tiger stripes down her back, arms, legs and tail is complimented by blonde hair on the top of her head and a short soft blonde fur on her chest, stomach, groin and inner thighs. Growlie has a nose which grants them a greatly enhanced sense of smell allowing them to follow scent trails days old, making them excellent trackers. Their high endurance means they will track a target for days even weeks and when they finally catch up their enhanced strength means they can quickly overpower and bring down the target.  
This combination of traits not only makes Growlie an excellent pet but also makes them one of the few pokegirls ideally suited for police work along with others such as Tigress. Once a Growlie is selected for police duty they are assigned and bonded to a partner then both the Police officer and the Growlie go on an intensive training course that taxes both the Officer and the Growlie. By the end of the course both the Officer and Growlie forge a strong partnership allowing them to function better as a pair, instinctively understanding each others strengths and weaknesses. The Growlie will also learn methods of tracking and taking down criminals which makes them superior combatants than pet owned Growlies.

Growlie is a popular pet pokegirl and often considered members of the family much like Kittens, Hounds, Pidgies, Evas, Bunnies and Titmice however they do not share quite the same level of popularity as the others because they require such large amounts of love and attention. Another pokegirl is recommended as the Growlies can then occupy themselves by 'playing' with the other pokegirls. They are very competitive with any and ALL amorous or lustful pokegirls.  
Growlies are often found in a large family with at least one other pokegirl for this reason, their intelligence is such that they are quite capable of doing any job a human can do although their favourite job will be patrolling and protecting the family home which they consider to be their territory.  
Unlike most canine types, Growlie gets on well with cat type Pokegirls especially when both discover a mutual love of fish and love of play. On the opposite side of the spectrum, it's strongly suggested that you _not_ have any of the Domina-type Pokegirls, though. Growlies and Domina-types do NOT like each other.

Feral Growlie are very protective of their territory, they will bark and bite fiercely to repel intruders from their territory; however they will not viciously maul or kill their opponent like some feral Pokegirls but instead aim to drive their opponent off. The favoured territory of a Growlie would be near a river or large stream running through forest land, predominately because Growlie are omnivores like humans but particular like nuts and fish as their primary diet, nuts mostly only available in forest land whilst fish are obviously only available around large water sources. Growlie are excellent at foraging for food in the wild making them idea for tamers who will be spending large amounts of time in the wild, also due to their love of fish they are awesome fishers which is odd for a fire type!

One must be careful though, in the wild Growlie tend to form packs which have a similar intense loyalty to each other akin to that they develop with their tamers, any attempt to harm or pokeball any member of the pack is likely to incite a violent response from the entire pack, worse yet the pokeballed Growlie will refuse to bond to its owner and will attack once released from the pokeball before attempting to return to its pack by backtracking the tamers scent unless heavy mental conditioning is applied.  
If one wants to capture a feral Growlie without trouble then the entire pack must be caught together or the individual Growlie must be encouraged to come willingly with the tamer though whatever methods.

MEGAMI, the Goddess Pokegirl Type: Very Near Human Element: Psychic/Magic (Celestial)  
Frequency: unknown (all leagues)  
Diet: human style diet Role: varies Libido: varies Strong Vs: Poison, (varies)  
Weak Vs: Sad faces, crying, (varies)  
Attacks: Smile, Cry, Aura Barrier, (all others vary)  
Enhancements: Unnatural Beauty (or Cuteness), (all others vary)  
Evolves: Megami-sama (mechanism unknown)  
Evolves From: Cherry (mechanism unknown), Drag King (mechanism unknown), Goth (by Sarcastic Goth sub-type only; mechanism unknown) (others possible); Rooder (by passing the test; Kamichu (if very kind-hearted)

Megami are the most mysterious of the Pok girls. The number that exist is unknown as the number seems to change every time there's a poll. It is not recorded if there are feral Megami or not. There is no set description for a Megami, as they come in all shapes and sizes.  
However, all Megami tend to be very attractive or cute, if not outright beautiful. No information exists to answer the question, "Do other females spontaneously evolve INTO Megami?"

Not much is known about Megamis because few people understand how they even GOT a Megami when they think about it logically and those who do have a Megami either don't ask or don't think it's a big deal. When a Megami shows up, they are acknowledged as if they had always been there. However, it is when a Pok girl that is already a part of a harem evolves into a Megami that there are many questions from the Pok girl's Tamer and other Pok girls to be answered.  
Unfortunately for them, it is rare that any Megami give any straight-out answers to such questions. It is the mystery that compels people to ask, but it's the sly smile of the Megami that is given that is the only answer.  
The only consistent numbers of Megami are from Pok centers and hospitals, where Megami are often found with various other nurse-type Pok girls. However, even these numbers tend to fluctuate somewhat when disasters occur, and Megami from who knows where flock to the area to help tend the wounded and assess the situation. And the few times that this has been seen, it was soon found that some sort of Infernal Pok girl, Widow, or dark plot was involved in the same area. It is assumed by most researchers that many Megami will only gather in one place if it is a supreme event, and few wish to ever see such an event.

Megami can only be assessed as individuals when it comes to their own strengths and weaknesses. Statistically speaking, they have no average stats when compared to other Pok girls. They are either excellent at something, or lousy. As such, their skills, attacks, defenses, and most enhancements are unknown until they are studied. And as no Megami allow themselves to be studied by anyone other than their Tamer, obviously one can only take a Megami at face value.  
As Celestial Pok girls, Megami excel in vague remarks and keeping secrets, although only some of them consider it necessary to be completely vague in most anything of true import to them. The only way it has been found to get a straight answer from a Megami when regarding events to come, or something that they know but she is unwilling to speak of, is to trick them. This can be difficult, or simple, depending on the individual. Some Megami don't worry so much about this, however. Still, a number of Megami that have been reported show that they enjoy being vague.  
There are, however, some standards among the Megami that have evolved from certain other Pok girls. For example, Megami that evolve from a Cherry still lactate, but may use their enhanced magical abilities to change the effect of their milk from simple sweet and nutritious to act as a sedative, to induce lust, act as a healing drink, or other such effects. Megami that evolved from a Drag King may sometimes be mistaken as men, at times of their own choosing. Megami that evolve from a Rooder show a preference to drinking Lavender Water and creating Holy Water. Those that evolve from a Sarcastic Goth tend to retain their penchant for snide or biting comments when dealing with others, including her own tamer. These Megami also retain most, if not all of their attacks from their previous evolution. Researchers are attempting to discover if they can trace a Megami's previous evolution through this knowledge, but no progress has been made as of yet.

KA-D-BRA (aka PSIKICK), the Telepath Pokegirl Type: Near Human Element: Psychic Frequency: Rare Diet: human style foods, especially sushi Role: commonly used for peacekeeping Libido: Average Strong Vs: Fighting, Poison, Psychic Weak Vs: Bug, Dark, Ghost Attacks: Telepathy, Confusion, Teleport, Telekinesis Enhancements: High psi ability (teleportation, telepathy, telekinesis), high intelligence Evolves: Alaka-Wham (normal)  
Evolves From: A-Bra (normal)

Nothing summarizes the evolution from A-Bra to Ka-D-Bra so much as "growth". She grows taller, usually only a few inches, with the tallest seen being 5'7. Her bust size increases dramatically, becoming the D-cup she takes her name from. Her "antennae" double in length, usually 4-6 inches in length. Their skin darkens to a medium orange, though their antennae remain yellow. They also become more active, requiring less sleep, and more regular Tamings.  
With their physical growth, and especially the increase in the size of their antennae, Ka-D-Bras experience significant growth in their psychic powers. Their ability to teleport and powerful telekinesis more than makes up for their physical frailty, giving them an edge in combat that their previous form lacked, and their augmented intelligence gives them a grasp of tactics that allows them to make the most of their attacks.  
Ka-D-Bras tend to make people nervous. Many Ka-D-Bra sided briefly with Mao in her Rebellion, only to break away after Pine Ridge.  
Unfortunately, the taint of associating with Mao continues to follow this once more plentiful and valued breed. Fear and distrust make Ka-D-Bra nervous or report feeling sickened, while those who have found a Tamer who trusts and likes them find a staunch ally in the near humans.  
One peculiarity of the Ka-D-Bra still has researchers puzzled. A Ka-D-Bra will eagerly bend any spoons she comes across with her telekinesis, almost to the point of compulsion. While this urge is not intense enough for Tamers to use it as bait to capture Feral Ka-D-Bras (which are as rare as their unevolved form), most Tamers who have a Ka-D-Bra in their Harem quickly learns to eat with chopsticks.

Entries Added.  
Exiting Pokedex Program.

=++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=  
+ Wild Horses And Pokegirls - Whore-enn league +  
+ Chapter Four - This Time for Sure! +  
=++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=

"You want WHAT?" Tobias asked in surprise. He didn't know what he had expected, but it was NOT that.  
"We want you to be Andy's Tamer. We both think you are part of the minority: kind, polite, helpful, that sort of thing. Most Tamers are either Jerks or Perverts, but you are part of the good kind." Rita explained. Then again, this did explain why Andy had sat so close to him. Tobias rolled this around in his head a little. What these girls were offering...A free second Pokegirl! Tobias' father would surely accept him if he returned with two Pokegirls! After a few moments of thought, Tobias gave his reply.  
"Alright, but there must be some way I can return the favor. Just name it."  
"Two conditions," said Rita, "One, be a good tamer. And two, if I ever undergo Threshold, promise to be my Tamer too."  
"Deal." Tobias said, taking out another Pokeball. He dropped it on Andy's leg and watched as it engulfed her, then opened it again.  
"You can sleep outside the ball tonight." He said to her. She hugged him.  
"That reminds me though" he said, taking out his other ball. He opened that one too, and revealed his Titmouse.

"We had a deal. You wanted to stay with the first Tamer to catch you and now I don't have a choice." he said. She looked back with confusion.  
"What do you mean, Tobias?"  
"We're bonded." He replied. She looked back with utter surprise.  
"But you never even-"  
"I know. I got a Ka-D-Bra to confirm it though. We're bonded." He glanced over at the other two girls, who had shock on their faces. Now he remembered, they had been skeptical of her intelligence.  
"So, about our other deal." Tobias said.  
"Yes, I have decided on a name." the Titmouse replied.  
"Great, what is it?"  
"Dawn" She said enthusiastically.  
"Dawn it is then. This is my newest addition, Andy," he said, indicating the Growlie, "And her sister, Rita" He let the three talk and get to know one another, just in case Rita would eventually join their party. Eventually, though, they all settled down to sleep.

By morning, the storm raging outside had settled into a quiet drizzle, and the people in the Poke-centre were finally allowed to leave. Rita and Tobias said goodbye to one another, and Rita said a tearful farewell to Andy. Tobias recalled Dawn and Andy, and then exchanged Pokenav numbers with Rita.  
"Stay in touch Rita, and call me if you Threshold. I'll come right away." He said.  
"You got it," she replied, then gave him a sudden hug. "Take care of my sister!" She said, a final tear rolling down her face.

Tobias was all set. He'd stopped by the Pokemart in town and picked up some potions in case he got into a battle, then pulled out is Pokenav and considered the route he would take. If he took a shortcut through the forest, it would cut down his travel time, and he'd also be able to get the opportunity to encounter new Pokegirls. The downside was that he didn't know what kind of Pokegirls were in the area. If he took the road, it would mean he'd get there in about a day's travel. If he ran, it'd cut time to about half that, for both choices. Tobias stopped by the road out of town and he took out a coin, heads he'd take the forest, tails he'd take the road. He flipped it up and he closed his eyes. When the coin hit the ground he opened them and looked down. It had caught in a crack standing perfectly straight up and down. Just his luck.

He eventually decided, though, to take the forest path, but to take it slow. He still had to tame his girls after all. He started walking at a slow pace, and eventually grew bored. He decided to let out Dawn, to get to know her better. He pulled out her Pokeball and opened it. She appeared, and fell into step beside him, but he soon realized that he'd need to get her some form of clothing, as she looked pretty cold. He asked her to tell him of her past while they walked, and she did. She told him everything, from her birthplace, to her mother, right up to the moment she had first opened her eyes to see his kind face. She knew then that she wanted to be his Pokegirl.

When her tale was finished, he looked at the sky, to see that it had become late afternoon. He pulled out his Pokenav to check their location. They were about 2km from Tobias's hometown, Lodda-root. He decided to set up camp, and return home the next day. He found a suitable clearing, and pulled out his tent. Tonight was going to be cold, according to his Pokenav's weather system, and he didn't have three bed-rolls. He instead decided to let his girls take the tent and one bed-roll, and he'd take the other and sleep next to a large fire. He asked Dawn to help him collect dry sticks, logs, or anything they could burn. Luckily, this area hadn't been hit by the previous night's storm, and all the wood in the area was fairly dry. They found an excellent tree that had fallen over a while ago, which had dried out, and was fairly easy to break apart. Especially since Dawn kept using Kick on it. She was a powerful Pokegirl, for her species. When they had enough wood, Tobias stacked a bunch of it up in a pile, and was about to pull out his lighter, when he realized that would be stupid. Instead, he grabbed Andy's Pokeball and opened it. She appeared, and he asked her to use Ember on the pile of wood. She did, to a well received kiss on the cheek as the fire grew. She blushed and turned away from Tobias, only to be embraced by Dawn. Tobias began to set up the tent, and as he finished, he turned to see that Andy and Dawn had both grabbed a bedroll. They entered the tent and unrolled them next to one another in the centre of it. Tobias came in with the blankets, and they grabbed him, pulling him over to the makeshift bed.

He stopped and kicked off his shoes and removed his shirt, then Dawn grabbed his head and kissed him suddenly. He soon relaxed, and Andy removed his pants while he fondled Dawn's erect nipples. When his pants were off, Dawn laid him down on the bed, and pulled his boxers off. His manhood stood at attention, and while Dawn began to give him head, Andy laid down next to him, kissing him softly. He fondled her breasts as he had Dawn, and then let one of his hands drop down to her wet slit. As he rubbed the lips, he rubbed her clit with his thumb, and Andy soon came. Meanwhile, Dawn had stopped giving Tobias head, and had begun rubbing her cunt on his dick. She moaned as she slowly slid herself around him. She lowered herself slowly down, until she felt the base of his member touch her muff, then began slowly rising and falling, moaning like crazy. Within half a minute of this, an orgasm burst forth from her, and she sped her movements.

She quickly came another three times, and the noises she was making sped Tobias on towards his first orgasm. Dawn bounced up and down continually, eventually milking Tobias's loins. This alone caused Dawn to have her fifth straight orgasm, and she collapsed off of him, lying on the opposite side to Andy. Andy quickly took the initiative and coaxed Tobias back to full salute. She straddled him, and then pushed herself down as Dawn had, and from the memory of Tobias touching her before, orgasmed immediately. She bounced faster than Dawn had, but this time, Tobias was free to move his hands up and play with her breasts while she did. She came five times in quick succession, her movements becoming more erratic each time. Eventually, she too slid off of Tobias, but not until after bringing him back to attention at least six times. Tobias reached over to where he had dropped the blankets and pulled one over each of the girls, settling in between them to sleep, only after checking that the tent was zipped up and his bag was inside, as well as throwing a few more pieces of wood on the fire.

The next day, even after the previous night, was a pleasantly warm one. Tobias woke to find two extremely happy Pokegirls, one on either side of him. He studied each to find, even though they each had a wide grin on their faces, they were completely asleep. Tobias got up and dressed in his clothes that had been scattered throughout the tent with fiery passion the previous night. When he eventually left, he saw the fire was getting low, so tossed the last of the wood he'd collected the previous day onto it. After quickly collecting a few more pieces, he threw those on too, making the fire grow to about half the size it had been the previous night, making it about the size of an average campfire. He took his stew pot out of his pack once more, followed by the same bottle that he had filled it with just two nights before, though it seemed much longer.

Considering the location, that had been the most satisfying night's sleep he'd had for years. Tobias proceeded to make another pot of stew like the one he had made not that long ago. While it was cooking, he took out his most precious item in his pack, a jar of coffee, almost completely gone. He had been saving this for he and his pokegirl to share, and now was the time. He filled a smaller pot with water, then added the coffee and some sugar. His mother had once commented that he made the best coffee she had ever tasted, even though he used the instant stuff. All he had ever done to make it taste better was add a little cinnamon to the top. He now took a small jar of it out and sprinkled a little over the top of the coffee. The smell of coffee and breakfast quickly woke Dawn and Andy, the two walking out to enjoy a meal with their tamer.

After breakfast, Tobias took out the last of the money his father had given him and counted it. From the $3000 he had stared with, he now had about $1500 left. He figured he could get some clothes for Dawn with it, seeing as Andy still had a few sets of clothes from her human life. She took out a set and dressed, while Tobias recalled Dawn until they got to the mall in Lodda-Root. While Tobias broke camp, Andy washed the two pots and three bowls and cups, emptying the water onto the fire to put it out. By the time she was finished, Tobias was done breaking camp, and the two set off toward Tobias's hometown. When they arrived, Andy marveled at the size of the town. She hadn't expected Lodda-Root to be this big. Tobias led her through the familiar streets, saying hello to people he recognized. They weren't in a hurry, but Tobias needed to get Dawn some clothes, or the next time there was a cold night, she might freeze. While they were walking towards the mall, Tobias saw a few people wearing Thermocatch jackets. This was a new innovation from Jericho corp., having only been released the previous month. They were basically jackets that caught and reflected the majority of your escaping bodyheat. Tobias wondered how they could stand to wear them, as he was feeling fairly warm. Then he saw a sign with the current temperature on it, 3 degrees Celsius, almost cold enough for snow! Tobias wondered about this, then realized that he must have Bonded with Andy the previous night, which would explain the warmth, as she was a fire-type Pokegirl. He considered this thought for a moment. He seemed to be bonding with these Pokegirls at a very fast rate. Perhaps some Bloodgift was responsible.

As they entered the Lodda-Root mall, Tobias looked around to find the nearest clothes store that wasn't too pricy. When they eventually did, the two headed for the ladies department.  
"Alright Andy, you know around how big Dawn is, look for something around her size," he said. "And try to make it something she'll like. Look for some underwear and things too, don't forget." Andy hurried off, and Tobias looked through a couple of racks of clothing. He grabbed a few things, then eventually, Andy came back with an armful of clothes. They went over to a changing room, and Tobias handed Andy Dawn's Pokeball.  
"You give her the stuff to try on, I'm going to get the trolley I should have expected to get." He said, hurrying off. When he returned with the trolley, he found that Andy and Dawn were already finished with all the clothes, and had placed them in two piles. Dawn was back in her ball, and Andy had even grabbed a few more things from nearby shelves. Andy placed the pile of clothes to buy in the trolley and then grabbed the rejects and hurriedly placed them back on their shelves.  
"Isn't this going to be really expensive?" Tobias asked Andy when she returned. "You'd think so, but this store is having a store-wide sale of at least 50% off everything." she said happily. Apparently she had grabbed a few more things for herself too.

When Tobias and Andy were through the checkouts, Tobias marveled at how little the amount had actually been. He still had $1000 left, so he decided to leave the cart with Andy while he went to buy a few more supplies from a Tamer store nearby. He left another $500 lighter with two more packs, some more coffee, several other supplies, and a complimentary Acro bike the shop had given to him, as they were going out of business. He and Andy placed the new clothes into the two packs, then Andy put one on and Tobias recalled her. He called Dawn out and she quickly put on a pack. Tobias then recalled her. Good thing these Pokeballs also stored items carried by their inhabitants. He walked out of the mall, then unfolded the portable Acro bike. He climbed on, remembering his father teaching him how to ride a bike. That had been eleven or so years ago, and Tobias had since outgrown it, but he still remembered how to ride a bike, it was like...riding a...bike.

When Tobias returned home, he knocked on the door and waited. His mother soon answered it.  
"Oh my god! Tobias you're back!" She shouted. Tobias folded up his bike and embraced his mother. He was led into the lounge, where his father was reading the newspaper.  
"Guess what dear?" Said Tobias's mother. His father looked up to see his son walk into the room for the first time in a month.  
"Ah, Tobias! Good to see you back son, you definitely beat my record. Did you catch a pokegirl?"  
"Sorry Dad, I didn't"  
"What? I made it explicitly clear that you were not allowed back in this house before you caught a pokegirl!"  
"Let me explain Dad." Tobias said, taking out Dawn's Pokeball. "I didn't catch a single pokegirl."  
"And I told you-"  
"I caught two." Tobias interrupted. He took out Andy's pokeball too, and called out the two Pokegirls.

"Dawn was the first one I caught, and then I caught Andy the same day." He explained. Good thing he had stopped and let Dawn get dressed in a public bathroom, his mother would never have let her into the house naked. Seeing his son's Pokegirls made Tobias's father very proud.  
"Well done son. When my father kicked me out of the house, it took me three months to catch my first Pokegirl. Not only have you beaten my time, but you caught more than I did too."

"Let me tell you what my father did to me when I returned after my journey. When I showed him my first Pokegirl on the doorstep of my home, he slapped me on the back and told me that I had become a man. Then he turned me around and told me to come back again after I had joined either the Sex or Fighting leagues and earned five badges. That would qualify me to become a gym leader myself. When I got the five badges from the fighting league, he told me to come back when I became a gym leader. When I came back again, he said to come back when I'd got married and had a child, and by the time that happened, he had died in an accident taming his Iron Maiden." Said Tobias's father.

"That's not what I'm going to do with you. I don't want you to think that you haven't made me proud, you really have. From here on out, you are welcome back here any time you want, including now. You can do whatever you want with your life, but if I may make a suggestion," he continued, "You should enter one of the two leagues, preferably the fighting league. Even if you don't become Champion, it sets you up for many other things. For years, it's been your dream to become a Ranger. The prerequisite for becoming a Ranger is to have at least four badges from the fighting league, and to be able to complete the course you did earlier this year. To join the Elite group, you need six badges, but you have to know how to fight, you get what I'm saying?"  
"Yes, and you're right. In fact, I was about to say that I had decided to become the Champion of the fighting league." Tobias said. His father grinned.  
"The important part is not being Champion, but the act of _becoming_ Champion. The path you travel and the lessons you learn along the way." He said. Had he said that about 250 years beforehand, it would have been considered very 'Zen'.

Accessing Pokedex...Done!  
Adding New Entries

IRON MAIDEN, the Hard Pokegirl Type: Near Human Element: Steel Frequency: Very Rare (Crimson League)  
Diet: unknown Role: immovable guards Libido: very Low (Average during mating cycle)  
Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel Weak Vs: Electric, Fighting, Fire, Ground Attacks: Harden, Gaze, Rock, Throw, Mega Punch Enhancements: Nigh impenetrable skin, strength, endurance Evolves: None Evolves From: Brass (Heavy Metal)

During the war, if something needed to be guarded by the perfect guard, one needed an Iron Maiden on the job. Iron Maidens are never distracted to the point that they forget there given task. Most take things very seriously.  
The Damsel only matches their level of invulnerability and they were, as it was proven, only mildly irritated or unsettled by even Plasma Cannons. Flamethrowers were the only effective weapon against them, but few were ever actually used Against Iron Maidens because of the previous rational thinking: A plasma cannon can do everything a flamethrower can, but faster. However Plasma Cannons cannot keep up the stream of Fire, necessary to do effective damage against Iron Maidens. Iron Maidens are not common for Tamers to take in for the simple fact that few can actually bring pleasure to an Iron Maiden. Iron Maiden have a very dense layer of skin which prevents both pleasure and dampens the Iron Maidens capacity for feeling anything via touch.  
However, there are those that can entice, excite and bring an Iron Maiden to orgasm, all of whom either have a Fire blood gift or have studied martial arts for years. What relegated Iron Maidens to their current jobs of security or law enforcement was the fact that Iron Maidens have almost no sex drive outside of their mating cycle, which only occurs for one month every five years after puberty, thus allowing them to remain undisturbed where other more randy Pokegirls need leave for Taming.  
There are no more than fifty Iron Maidens currently in the Crimson League.

DOMINA, the Aggressive Pokegirl Type: Very Near Human Element: Plant/Poison (leather is NOT a valid element)  
Frequency: Uncommon Diet: human style food, heavy on meat Role: frequently domesticated pokegirl, often used to discipline/oversee other pokegirls. Also commonly used by criminal elements.  
Libido: High Strong Vs: Tomboys, Ingenue, non elementals Weak Vs: Psychic, elementals Attacks: Rose Whip, Call Me Queen, Poison Lash, Dominate, Sex Attacks 1 & 3 Enhancements: Toughness, Hypnotic Gaze/Voice, Healing Factor Evolves: Dominatrix (normal), DragonQueen (Dragon E-Medal)  
Evolves From: Nymph (Dark Stone)

Dominas are difficult to control and not recommended for beginning Tamers. They have some minor psychic talents, mainly their ability to use a gaze/voice attack called Dominate. Their Rose Whip technique is a layered ability, forming a whip-like tendril out of a common plant, which they can then use for a variety of attacks.  
There are breeds with a natural resistance to the attacks of Domina and Dominatrix, such as the various cat-types and armored varieties like Valkyrie. Others are actually more susceptible, such as Ingenue and Tomboy. Domina and Dominatrix enjoy pain, and are fond of violence. Which makes them both difficult to discipline and excellent fighters.

PIA, the Baby-Mouse Pokegirl Type: Animorphic mouse pokegirl Element: Electric Frequency: Uncommon (All Pias are born feral)  
Diet: fruits, nuts, pokechow Role: none Libido: Average to High Strong Vs: Electric, Flying, Steel, Water Weak Vs: Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock Attacks: Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Agility Enhancements: Enhanced Agility Evolves: Peekabu (normal)  
Evolves From: None

A Pia is the pre-evolved state of the more widely-known Peekabu. As such, a Pia is shorter, at barely 4 feet 5 inches tall, and with perky but somewhat nicely sized A-cup sized breasts upon their frame. A jagged-looking tail that stick out behind them seems to serve no purpose, but a Pia uses this tail to ground themselves whenever they let loose with an electric attack. These pokegirls are skittish, not fond of being around those they don't know, but warm up quickly if introduced by someone they do trust to anyone or anything else. Unlike most mouse-type pokegirls, a Pia is not afraid of feline-type pokegirls.  
Pias have good agility and can dodge attacks with ease, but they have a harder time aiming and focusing their electric attacks due to their inexperience. They also tend to get scared easily, zapping everything around them when they feel danger. However, due to a Pia's inexperience, they may forget to use their tail to ground their bodies, and therefore may accidentally zap themselves in the process of using their electric attacks. Until a Pia evolves into Peekabu, they must expend the effort to train themselves into not using too much of their electric charge at once- or they might harm themselves in the process.

Pias are very rare to find in a tamer's pokegirl harem, since they tend to evolve into Peekabus before reaching legal age for being captured. Still, it is said that if a tamer manages to capture a Pia that has reached legal age for capture, and keeps her until she evolves to their final forms of Ria, they'll be extremely loyal to that tamer. Pia can be found in most urban environments, but as most are too young to be Tamed, they are most often left alone or kept as pets. Upon evolution after gaining enough experience (probably enough to regulate their electric attacks perfectly), they are most likely of legal age. Depending on the Pia, it may take years to fully understand her voltage in each electric attack she uses.  
There are very few Threshold cases of Pia, and as such the majority are only Pokekits or found in the wild. While the feral Pia is not that intelligent, they do display a certain level of cunning in using all available cover in staying hidden from predators and Tamers. A Pia is usually only spotted while foraging or in captivity. Tamers are cautioned to be very careful when dealing with feral Pia, as they will likely shock on sight if they are not used to the Tamer. And they will even expend their electrical charge on a target until they are exhausted if they are that frightened.

PEEKABU, the Electric-Mouse Pokegirl Type: Animorphic - Mouse Element: Electric Frequency: Uncommon (Indigo & Crimson League)  
Diet: fruits, nuts, pokechow Role: storm troopers (literally)  
Libido: Average to High Strong Vs: Electric, Flying, Steel, Water Weak Vs: Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock Attacks: Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Thunder Bolt, Agility Enhancements: Speed Evolves: Ria (Thunder Stone)  
Evolves From: Pia (normal)

Peekabu are similar to Titmice in many regards. They are good foragers, have sensitive ears and tails and are rarely over four to five feet tall. However, Peekabus have a higher pleasure threshold and DO make fair combatants.  
A Peekabu CAN be a good starting pokegirl, provided the trainer take certain precautions, such as rubber suits, rubber gloves, grounding lines, etc. or simply gaining the Peekabu's trust. Once trust is gained, the rubber materials are only required if the Peekabu loses _complete_ control during orgasm.  
The role of the Peekabu in Sukebe's army was part of a Storm Generation force. Any army that could resist his other pokegirls would have a hard time stopping a force of nature that was generated by this task force. Magic, psychic or water pokegirls would create a cloud cover while flying pokegirls, carrying Peekabus and Joltinas, would create gale-like winds as the electric pokegirls rained lightning down on the enemy forces, who would refrain from retaliating, believing the storm to be natural. Indeed, the Storm Generation force hadn't lost a single member, even up to the point where they were eventually dissolved.

Entries Added.  
Exiting Pokedex Program.

-What to look forward to!-

-Next issue, look out for these new developments!-

- Tobias leaves home to begin his journey, and meets Andy's Parents!  
- A new Character is introduced, and we catch a glimpse into the mystery filled life of the species known as Espers!  
- We arrive at a new town, Petal-ville!  
- Tobias' first Gym challenge Commences!

Current Pokegirl Teams

Tobias:  
- Dawn - Titmouse - Lv 10

- Andy - Growlie - Lv 15


End file.
